zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 7
Official Summary ZIM’s tragic past revealed? Nope! No. Never. Why. But other things will be revealed! Critically acclaimed comedy cartoonist Kyle Starks and also critically acclaimed cartoonist Dave Crosland join forces on this explosive issue!http://oni-press.myshopify.com/products/invader-zim-7 Release Issue 7 was released on February 10, 2016 Variations zim 7 2.jpg|Dave Crosland standard retail cover zim 7.jpg|Kyle Starks variant cover Issue #7 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Dave Crosland standard retail cover #Kyle Starks variant cover Characters in Issue #7 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis The comic starts off with Zim and GIR flying through space in the Voot Cruiser, having just recently survived Blastropolis, the most violent battle mall in all of space, coming out with all sorts of weapons as a result. After Zim asks GIR what he got, GIR shows him a slug-like alien, startling Zim and causing them to crash land on a rocky planet in the process. Zim proceeds to blame GIR after being ejected from the Voot Cruiser, and immediately starts to repair it before he notices the rocky, lifeless planet has started to grow plants at an alarmingly fast rate, with what would usually take millions of years happening in minutes. Zim speculates that the Voot Cruiser's leaking fluid started the fast-paced evolution of life on the planet. Near the fluid, Zim notices single-celled lifeforms start to rise out of it. Zim commands the creatures to obey him since he is the tallest lifeform on the planet, and they happily comply with him. After this, Zim spits into the fluid, creating a miniature copy of himself, which is immediately killed by the cells. Zim and GIR walk through the plants, and GIR touches Blerks, aliens that look very similar to Earth's ladybugs, causing them to grow bigger. Zim gets frightened by the sight of so many giant Blerks, and kills them all with his PAK lasers. The cell organisms praise Zim afterwards, apparently annoying him. After this, more big Blerks come and take Zim's Voot Cruiser. Zim commands the cells to go after them and get the Cruiser back, but they come back empty-handed after 30 seconds (though for the cells, it felt like a thousand years). Zim then hatches an idea and asks GIR to throw the slug alien into the fluid, making him huge. Zim then mounts the weapons they obtained onto the slug, and dubs him Battleslug 7000. With the help of the slug and the cells, Zim defeats the Blerks and gets his Cruiser back. Much to Zim's surprise, the cells instantly turn into taller blue lifeforms, already fixing his ship and asking him to destroy them. Zim shrugs, complies, and blows the planet up, leaving in the Cruiser. GIR then reminds Zim that he left all the weapons on that planet, and the main story of this issue ends. "Invader Who?" Subplot Another short story written by KC Green appears in this issue, starting off with Zim erasing Dib's memory, trying to make Dib forget about Zim and all his evil plans. This, however, backfires, and a ray that deflects off of Dib's glasses hits Zim, making him forget who Dib is and the machine's purpose, even as the machine continues to shoot erasing rays at Dib. The panel then cuts to Zim having a conversation with GIR (whom he refers to as "Brian"), complaining to him about how that annoying baby (Dib) was yelling and screaming, and that he eventually tired of the noise and left the boy. However, it's shown that Dib is still strapped to the table in Zim's lab, Zim having forgotten about him. Facts of Doom *This is the second issue where Dib does not appear in the main plot (though he is present in the subplot). *Issue 7 is the first issue where there's more then one plot in the same issue (A main plot and a second mini plot). Other issues having a second plot are: **Issue 12 **Issue 13 **Issue 14 **Issue 17 *Near the beginning of the issue, Zim states that he went to Blastropolis for Space Pants. As with Issue 1, however, the context would suggest he was referring to actual clothing, rather than the species. *The main plot of this Issue is similar to that of The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror VII segment "The Genesis Tub", since Zim created life and was worshipped like a god similar to Lisa. *It's also similar to the Futurama episode "Godfellas", since both Zim and Bender ended up destroying the respective species who worshipped them. *A smeet that looks like Zim was born out of his DNA and the fluid, making him a father, but the smeet was killed by the other lifeforms. In typical Zim fashion, he shows nothing but apathy towards his offspring's demise. *Despite Zim stating that his memory drive is installed in his PAK in "Ten Minutes to Doom", in the backup comic he still gets affected by his memory-erasing ray by getting shot in the head with it. References Category:Issue 7 Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Comic issues with extra content Category:Volume 2